


We are (cork)screwed

by devinwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinwrites/pseuds/devinwrites
Summary: Married Sanvers and Married Supercorp decided to take a weekend off and try to relax. At an Air BnB by the beach. Of course, there is alcohol and shenanigans ensue. (They also have kids, but that isn't super important, just mentioned in passing.)Sorry I suck at summaries.





	We are (cork)screwed

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for this idea goes to @forever-endlessly-in-love on Tumblr. Based on the Floriana Instagram saga.
> 
> This is un-betaed. All mistakes are mine.

It had been far too long since Kara and Alex had been able to have a “Sister Night” and even longer since Alex, Maggie, Lena, and Kara had been able to have a double date. So, collectively, they decided to take a weekend off from all of their responsibilities, rent an Air BnB on the beach, and have a fun, relaxing time.

They should have known, anytime the four of them are together something wild is bound to happen.

Everything started out well. They met up at Kara and Lena’s house and packed everything and everyone into Alex and Maggie’s SUV. Then they set out for Midvale, where they dropped the kids off at Grandma Eliza’s house.

They were back on the road within an hour.

The rest of the drive was filled with banter and laughter. Talking about whose tolerance was lowest, since they had all been taking time off from drinking, and which games they were going to play. After much teasing, they decided, were it not for alien constitution, Kara would for sure be the biggest lightweight and they were going to prove it by playing some drinking games (Maggie had brought some alien alcohol for Kara).

They arrived at the house and Kara super-sped all of their bags into the appropriate rooms, speed unpacked her and Lena’s things and took all of the food and drinks out of the cooler and into the refrigerator. While Alex and Maggie unpacked Lena and Kara pulled together the snacks for the night and set everything out on the table.

After everything was taken care of and they were finally ready to start the relaxing part of their weekend, Kara had the brilliant idea of doing celebration shots to kick it all off. The first shot was a toast to the Danvers’ Sisters (Lena and Maggie had officially become Danvers’ Sisters after their respective weddings). The second was a toast to a weekend of freedom.

****A few hours later********

“Maggie, where is the corkscrew?”

“Babe, I didn’t pack one. This is an Air BnB, not a tent. I figured there would be one in the kitchen. You know, with the other utensils.”

Alex started carelessly rifling through the nearest drawer.

“Will you two stop bickering and hurry up? I want the wine and Kara wants ‘Girl Talk’,” Lena called from her spot on the couch. She would have gotten up to join the search, but she was currently being used as a pillow by a drunk, but awake Kryptonian.

“For fuck’s sake!!!” Alex exclaimed incredulously from behind the kitchen island. “They have a melon baller, but no corkscrew?? What kind of people furnished this place??” 

“Babe, come on. It's fine. We can just drink beer instead while we talk,” Maggie walked over and tried to rub Alex’s back, but she was brushed off. Alex was clearly on a mission and she was just drunk enough that she would not be deterred. Maggie laughed and called over, “Kara, can you please use your x-ray vision to check the cabinets, before your sister tears this place apart?”

Kara drunkenly hopped up and checked the whole place at a surprising speed, before settling back on the couch with a huff. Maggie could barely make out the “No corkscrew present.” she called as she snuggled back into Lena.

“Great. Well, now what do we do?” Alex grumbled. Defeated she allowed Maggie to rub her back soothingly.

Lena piped in with a chuckle, “Come on, between the four of us we can definitely figure this out. How hard can it be?”

*****If only they knew how wrong she was*****

“The heat will make the gases from the fermentation of the wine expand. Since the bottle is solid, and therefore more rigid than the cork, the pressure will cause the cork to pop out on its own!!” Lena explained excitedly as she held the lighter to the side of the bottle, while an excited Alex slowly turned the bottle.  
In their collective drunkenness, they had somehow managed to find a towel in all the rummaging and she was using it to protect her hands from the slowly heating bottle.

Maggie watched the geniuses before her, chuckling to herself. Kara had fallen asleep on the couch about ten minutes after they began the “Free the Wine” mission.

She, however, was patiently waiting for the Science Nerds to get frustrated. She had two tricks up her sleeve. One, she had used a few times and knew it would work.  
The other was something she had seen online and wanted to give a shot, out of curiosity.

About thirty seconds later, Alex started to get frustrated. “This is too slow. By the time that cork decides to move, we will all be sobered up. There has to be a better way.”

Lena put the lighter down. “Okay. What is your suggestion then, Oh Wise One?”

Alex thought for a few seconds before turning to Maggie with her Danvers Pout. “Babe, help?”

Maggie chuckled again. These two were so used to being able to solve everything, it was fun to see them confused. Granted they were drunk, but still. “Yeah, I have a few ideas. We need a shoe.”

“A shoe? What? Why?” Lena asked, the confusion clear on her face and in her tone.

Maggie explained, “We need a shoe to cushion the bottom of the bottle when we hit it on the side of the cabin.”

Before Alex or Lena could counter, she continued, “The force from the impact will move the wine and push it against the cork.”

“Theoretically,” Lena mumbled under her breath as she quickly went in search of one of Kara’s shoes. Her’s were far too expensive to chance getting covered with wine and she was pretty sure Kara had packed her super old sneakers, in case they decided to go for a walk.

After obtaining the footwear, Maggie gave it a go. Nothing. She tried again. Nothing. Frustrated she hit it a few times in quick succession. Still nothing.

By now they were all three a little annoyed at the situation. Meanwhile, Kara snored softly from the couch.

“At least one of us is taking the relaxation seriously,” Alex grumbled as she walked back to the kitchen.

“I have one more idea. It works like a charm. We just need a screwdriver, a screw, and a pair of pliers,” Maggie chipped in, hoping to get the older Danvers excited again.

“And where do you suppose we get those?” Lena asked dejectedly.

“My toolkit. I keep an assortment of basic tools and hardware in the SUV just in case.” Maggie replied, feeling a little smug.

Lena laughed. “Of course you have a tool kit in your vehicle, you midwestern lesbian.”

Alex volunteered to go fetch the tool kit. She returned shortly and maggie quickly dug out the necessary equipment and went to work.

“That should do it,” Maggie laid down the screwdriver. “ Lena, hand me the pliers?”

“Here. Are you sure this is going to work?”

“Of course. How do you think little Maggie dealt with her sorrows after being kicked out? She ‘borrowed’ her aunt’s wine.”

“Wow, babe. I thought you were a good kid, but you started drinking even younger than me.”

Kara stirred on the couch, fully awake after sleeping off the alien alcohol. But she didn’t get up. The other three were too drunk to realize that she was awake and she was curious about what they had been discussing.

“I think I have you both beat. I was a fancy boarding school girl, remember? Lots of unauthorized parties for young closeted Lena to show up at.”

Kara decided to make herself known. “You three do realize that isn’t the kind of thing you should be proud of, don’t you?” she asked, getting up from her comfortable spot on the couch.

“Whatever Little Danvers, you're just jealous that you weren’t in on it.”

“Whatever you say, Detective,” Kara conceded, shaking her head, the look of concern still present.

Kara wandered over to the kitchen. Taking in the lighter, towels, her old sneaker, and the open tool kit spread across the island counter before her, she started to piece together what was going on. “Wait, you are still trying to open the wine?”

Lena shushed her. “It's going to work this time. Maggie has done it this way before.”

Kara smiled and sighed. In the time she had been napping, the drinks from the game earlier had truly started kicking in. There was no way she could talk them out of this, so she decided to join in. At this rate, they would need someone to make sure they didn’t hurt themselves.

“Alrighty then. Maggie, please. Show us this magical solution.”

Maggie used the pliers to pull on the screw. She could feel it moving and was starting to get excited. “It's working!! I can feel it!!”

Just as Lena and Alex started to cheer, the screw slid the whole way out, leaving the cork behind.

“You have to be fucking joking,” Alex scoffed.

Confused, Maggie looked back and forth between the pliers in her hand and the bottle of wine with the cork still firmly in place. “I don’t understand. That usually works.”

After a few moments of group confusion, Lena broke the silence. “The cork must have gotten soft when we heated it up earlier.” She groaned.

“Fuck it,” Alex piped in. “Let's push the cork down into the bottle and pour the wine around it.”

Maggie and Lena nodded as Alex reached for the screwdriver. As soon as she started applying downward pressure, the cork started sliding.

They cheered. They were about to get it open!! Finally.

Kara started to speak, “Wait, what if…”

SPLASH

The wine had splattered everywhere. Most of the mess seemed to be on Alex, she had been leaning over the bottle to push the cork in. There was some on Maggie, who had been holding the bottle. And a little bit was splattered across the counter and the floor.

Alex spluttered in confusion.

Laughing, Kara grabbed paper towels. She handed some to Alex and Maggie, so they could dry themselves off, and started wiping up the other spatters.

Everything was quickly cleaned and the wine was poured. As they went to “Cheers”, Kara happened to glance up. And that is when she saw it.

Red wine, splattered on the ceiling.

“For the love of Rao,” she sighed, staring at the mess.

The others looked up.

“Seriously? How does that even happen?” Lena wondered.

Kara chuckled. Grabbing more paper towels, she floated up and wiped off the worst of the mess. She went back over it with a damp paper towel and then dried it again before floating back down.

“Good as new. Now I suggest we enjoy this wine that you three have struggled so hard to open.”

They all took a well-earned sip

As the made their way over to the couches to finally relax, Kara chuckled again. “I’m opening the next bottle the same way I open champaign, but I will do that outside.”


End file.
